Updating Item Movement Data within IMS
User is trying to Update Item Movement Data within IMS On the first week of the New Year, stores will be updating the item movement data from their POS Systems to the Inventory Module within IMS. With this, there are critical adjustments that need to be made within the IMS program. This amounts to setting up the inventory buckets with the new dates for the data to flow properly, and deleting the old data that may no longer be necessary. The following document outlines the necessary steps that will need to be taken: ***Note: " When setting up the weekly summary, the dates should be the same as the weekly start/stop dates for your Ad. Please note that in the following example that the start/stop dates are for a Monday thru Sunday Ad week, if the stores weekly Ad runs on different dates, you will need to compensate for those changes. " When deleting Inventory Records please keep in mind that if you use the dates given in the example this will delete ALL prior inventory data. This will also delete item movement data necessary for reporting. Some stores run reports on item movement for up to one year for bill-back monies. Please select your deletion dates with caution. ** DO NOT PERFORM THESE STEPS PRIOR TO THE NEW YEAR ** These procedures must be completed after the first of the year otherwise IMS will lock you out of the system and you will get this ERROR message: 'No ANNUAL Defined Inventory Bucket for TODAY. Modify Inventory Buckets in SYSTEM INSTALLATION, INVENTORY SETUP.' CHANGE DATES FOR INVENTORY BUCKETS: 1. From IMS Main Menu select System Installation 2. Select Inventory Setup 3. Select Define Inventory Periods a. At this screen press ENTER to get to the YEARLY START DATE and enter 01-01-04 then enter 12-31-04 for the END DATE b. On Month 1 START DATE enter 01-01-04 c. On Month 1 END Date enter 01-31-04 d. Press the F4 key to autofill the remaining months 1. Press F2 to enter the Weekly summary 2. At this screen enter the first week of your regular ad cycle a. Monday to Sunday would be 12-29-03 to 01-04-04 1. Press the F4 key to Autofill the remaining weeks 2. Press F2 to Exit and return to the Main Menu Delete Inventory Records: **This procedure may take several hours to finish** These procedures to NOT have to be completed on the 1st day of your new year, this may be done at a more convenient time, if you wish. Please consult with your Owner/Manager for authorization to delete old records before performing the following procedure. 1. From the IMS Main Menu select Inventory Control 2. Select Delete Inventory Records a. Enter the dates you want to delete inventory records from i. To delete ALL previous Annual records enter Y to Delete Annual Inventory, and enter the start date from 01-01-80 to 12-31-01. Or use dates specified by your manager. Repeat this process for Monthly, Weekly, and Daily. 1. Press F1 to execute 2. Return to The Main Menu Delete Promotion Records: **This procedure may take several hours to finish** These procedures to NOT have to be completed on the 1st day of your new year, this may be done at a more convenient time, if you wish. Please consult with your Owner/Manager for authorization to delete old records before performing the following procedure. 1. From the IMS Main Menu Select Master File Maintenance 2. Select Master File Cleanup 3. Select Delete Promotions by end date 4. Enter the date to delete all prior promotion data from (This WILL NOT effect your item file data) 5. Press F1 to Continue 6. Return to the Main Menu KB# 100003 This is one of the many topics supported by the Dojo.